


Always Be Chasing the Sun

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re just lucky I was stuck in the dugout and not out on the field, that’s all.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Be Chasing the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to **spyglass** for this fun prompt. 
> 
> Title from Sara Bareilles' _Chasing the Sun_

Pushing through their employees, she spots their lawn chairs at the edge of the field where many of the kids have set up an ongoing game of tag. Light music drifts in from the other end of the picnic area, the fading sun still warming players who were just crowded on the softball field.

Smiling, she settles into her seat, pulling her hat low as she passes him his beer.

He softly clinks the neck against hers and then takes a pull, balancing the plate of food their sharing between their knees.

“Sooo...” She swallows and then spears a piece of potato with her fork, jabbing the air for emphasis. “How about that fourth inning?”

“You mean the top of the inning when your outfielder was distracted by a bee?”

“Chandi’s allergic! And that’s not what I meant and you know it.”

“I do.” Taking a bite of his burger he narrows his gaze briefly then grins, thumb brushing over the curve of her wrist. “That was a nice triple. Although...”

“Yes?”

She doesn’t even really need to say it. The tilt of her head, the way her mouth compresses and then bows upwards, lets him know that no matter what he says, he’s in for it.

Still, it’s nice.

The easiness they have—have _always_ had, really—make knowing just how much to push, when to concede defeat, effortless.

He never really thought he’d get here, know what teasing and understanding and loving someone so well could be like, but, god, he’s happy he does.

“You’re just lucky I was stuck in the dugout and not out on the field, that’s all.”

“You would’ve been too distracted by my stance to even attempt to make a play on that ball.”

“That may be the case. In fact...” He tips his head towards her, dimples appearing as he reaches out, fingers smudging the streak of dirt on her cheek. “I’m pretty distracted right now.”

“Oh.” It’s more of a sigh than an actual word and she lets her eyes drift shut for a brief moment, leaning in to the caress before pressing a kiss to his palm. “Good, because whoever told you it was ok to wear actual baseball pants—”

“That was you, remember?”

“Oh, so it was.” Her eyebrow quirks, mouth lifting playfully.

“Is it... Are they...” His voice drops as he nods to a dad chasing his daughter past their chairs and onto the field. “Better than the leathers?”

“They both have their... _perks_...”

Laughing, he tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear and starts eating once more.

She shakes her head and grabs a forkful of macaroni salad, a warm, companionable silence settling as people laugh and talk and play around them.

“This...” He gestures towards the fields, their employees lounging around them on chairs and blankets and... yes, Towers is even perched on a cooler. “Was a great idea; we’ll have to do it again next year.”

“You’re just looking for a softball rematch.”

“Well... Even if that was the case, the ‘annual QC picnic and softball game’ sounds good.”

“It does. Plus, it gives me many future opportunities to win bets.”

“Hmm, and when are you planning on collecting on that?”

“Mmm, part tonight...” Her eyebrow tips up, knee pressing to his as she leans closer. “And part tomorrow; you better get that Southern accent ready...”


End file.
